


Dark night, silent night

by justAleks



Series: Old Bakugan fics written in Polish but finally translated [4]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, just a silent moment between Lync and Alice at her house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: A quiet moment between Alice and Lync right after he got stuck on the Earth.
Relationships: Alice Gehabich & Lync Volan
Series: Old Bakugan fics written in Polish but finally translated [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dark night, silent night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocą ciemną, nocą cichą](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576742) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks). 



Velvety darkness enveloped the world outside the window, and it seemed to Alice that her home was the only bright spot in the whole universe. Alone in the kitchen, she tried to read a book to take her mind off the recent events and calm her frayed nerves, but as her gaze thoughtlessly followed the printed letters through four pages, with a heavy sigh, she put the volume down and stared out the window. Her mind was still stuck on Lync sulking in the living room. Her skin crawled at the thought of having to invite the young Vexos home, but no matter how much Volan's demeanor grated at her, she couldn't let the boy go around without any supervision. It was safer to keep an eye on him.

She straightened her back and slowly shook her head — stiff muscles welcomed the movement happily, so Alice got up and turned on the kettle. While waiting for the water to boil, she poured some chai into a mug, squeed into it some lemon juice, and reached for the raspberry confiture he had made this summer. 

When she was younger, whenever she was sad, her grandfather prepared for her tea the same, and Gehabich hoped that the comforting taste of childhood would, at least for a moment, distract her from the uninvited guest.

With her back to the entrance, she didn't notice Lync peeking out from behind the door frame, watching her little ritual carefully. When she poured boiling water into a mug and added two teaspoons of confiture, she slowly returned to the table. She was about to reach for the book, but Lync's spiky hair caught her attention. Volan stiffened under the girl's gaze, so Alice looked away and picked up the volume. She didn't delude herself she would be able to concentrate on reading, but she chose not to provoke Volan into another argument, she was sick of his arrogance.

Lync shuffled from foot to foot, indecisive and terribly tired. All he wanted was to drop down and sleep, but a strange house full of strange creaks and murmurs filled him with irrational dread. It felt like a living thing, and Volan did not want to become its prey, slowly disintegrating in its belly. Just a couple of hours before he was home but in an instant, he became stranded in a hostile, unknown world and even now he felt as if he was falling. The empty living room pushed at him with the echoes of strange life and finally, the scared boy moved towards the kitchen. The warm light seeping through the open door invited him like a moth, and Lync was ready to face Darkus's ginger warrior. Anything to fill the overwhelming void. However, crossing the threshold turned out to be much more difficult than it should be.

When Volan made no move towards the kitchen, Alice decided to wait out his stubbornness. She ignored the embarrassment and pretended to be reading the book as it made for a great shield between her and Lync.

When something clicked right behind Volan's back, the Vexos first snapped to attention — back ramrod straight and muscles tense, then took a deep breath and summoned the last amounts of courage he had left. He stepped into the kitchen’s threshold on jelly-soft legs and felt so out of place his bravery started to ebb away. Alice didn't even look up, as Lync walked over to the table, and Volan had no idea how to get the warrior's attention without pissing her off. The night surrounding them terrified Vexos even more than the alien house, and the boy refused to be thrown into its claws. The rustle of pages joined the sounds of the old building.

“Can I join?” Lync finally found his voice, after awkwardly standing at the table for a moment. Alice watched the text of the book for a few seconds longer, counting in her head to ten, then stood up and began to prepare another mug of tea without saying a word. Instead of confiture, however, she added raspberry syrup. The mere thought of giving Lync a childhood drink made something in her rebel violently. Putting the cup on the other side of the table, she didn't even glance at the young Vexos, but returned to her seat and picked up the book. The hot drink was meant as a sign that Alice was ready for a civilized coexistence. No division between the good and the bad. She started glancing at him from under her bangs.

When Lync sat down and hesitantly took a sip of the tea, Alice smiled slightly and finally looked fully at Lync, watching for a moment as the boy tried to decide whether he liked the drink or not, tilting his head to the side as he let the taste fully register. 

Gehabich noticed the reddened eyes, but chose not to say anything. 

The previously tense silence stretched between them, taking on a more relaxed tone. The tea worked its magic and Alice could finally concentrate on her reading. Even Lync seemed more relaxed, sagging deeper into the chair as he cupped his hands around the warm mug.


End file.
